SEX
by Dem0nL0rd Lucy
Summary: BBxL BB and L are twin brothers and have been doing naughty things for a while. this is just one of the many times they have.


I walked into my room shutting the door and turning my little lamplight on. I looked over to my bed, looking at someone who looked exactly like me.

He wore baggy blue jeans, a white shirt, no shoes or socks. His hair was black and stuck out all over his head. He was very pale and had black circles under his eyes.

He stood in a hunched over position like I did. His eyes were as big as owls. I noticed on a closer inspection, that his eyes were different than mine. They were a perfect shade of crimson and they shone in the little light in my room.

I recognized him immediately as Beyond Birthday. I took a step forward and so did he. We were mere inches apart.

"Its nice to see you brother." He spoke calmly.

"Yes its nice to see you again BB." I said sidestepping him so I could get to my bed.

I was twisted around so fast I tripped on my feet and fell onto the bed behind me. Looking up was like looking into pools of blood.

BB bent down to my right ear saying, "I cant let you go anywhere brother. I lost you once and I cant let that happen again." He whispered in my ear, nipping at my earlobe. I squirmed which made him smirk.

"W-What are you doing here?" I stuttered out.

"I just wanted to say 'hi' and catch up with my twin brother."

"GET OUT!" I shouted, trying to struggle, but it was useless. He had always been stringer that me and that's what always got me into trouble like this.

"Oh but why?" BB's tone was very seductive and child like.

"You know why!"

"Refresh my memory."

"JUST GET THE FUCK OF OFF ME YOU JACKASS!"

"Such crude language. I'm going to have to punish you now."

He bit my earlobe pretty hard causing blood to leak out. "S-Stop it…" it didn't sound as meaningful as I wanted it to be.

I was letting my guard down and he was breaking all the walls I had built to keep him and any other unwanted person out, but mainly him.

If he was going to do what I think he was going to do that would mean I would fall for him all over again, and we can't do that…it's wrong. I spoke that last part regretting what I had said immediately, hoping he wouldn't notice but to my displeasure he noticed.

"No its not, but even if it was I know you still like it." I couldn't argue with the last part especially since it was the truth.

"Shut up! Just…just leave me alone."

"No!" he yelled at me. Then he bit me where my neck and shoulder connected.

I could feel the blood running down my neck, down my shoulder and to my back. There was something stuck into the hole he made in my neck. He caused me ecstasy and made me feel sick at the same time. I bit my lip trying desperately to hold back the moan that was tearing through my chest.

"Mhm…" my desperate attempt failed, he moved his head just an inch so he could see me and smirked, there was more and I was in trouble.

Soft lips captured my mouth as BB's hands roamed under my shirt. He bit my bottom lip causing me to yelp in pain. He took the opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth. In an instance I knew what had been shoved into the hole in my neck.

It had the taste of iron in my mouth along with the taste of BB. It made me sick to say that he tasted good along with all that blood that was swirling between our mouths.

He pulled away from me stopping our kiss. A string of saliva was the only thing that connected our heads together at the moment. I helped him pull my shirt of and help with his shirt.

I took in all the ghostly pale skin, the scars that bore across his beautiful skin. "This was all done for you."

I was astonished. I didn't want him hurting himself over me; it made me sick to think about all the stuff I had put him through to keep him away and then all the stuff he did to keep me in his mind.

His fingers trailed across my skin sending shivers up my spin. I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't form words. I watched as BB took a nub in his hand, another in his mouth and bit down.

The pit of my stomach was burning and I knew the sensation oh to well. Using his mouth he unbuttoned my pants, unzipping them, exposing my boxers with the hard lump forming in them. He snuck two fingers in the top of my boxers and pulled them own along with my pants.

He got off of me exposing me to all of the cold air. He dropped his pants and boxers before climbing back on top of me. I could feel all the warmth return to my body as he locked my lips in a kiss.

He rubbed our erections together causing the sensation in my stomach to grow larger. We fought for dominance, with him winning. He pulled away causing me to whimper.

He shook his head back and forth saying "Suck." I did as I was told and took the three digits he had placed in front of my face into my mouth. I coated them with as much saliva as I could possibly produce.

Pulling them out of my mouth he stuck them at my entrance. I nodded letting him know he could go on. I tensed waiting for what was going to happen. He shoved one finger in and moved it around searching for my prostate I would guess and sizzored it around stretching it out.

"AHHHH!!!!"

"Found it." He added a third finger and hit my prostate three more times before pulling his fingers out. Again I started whimpering. I wanted…no I need more.

He settled himself in front of me. I knew no lube would be used. BB never used lube, not even when we were younger, when he took my virginity, when he was my first and my only.

"Remember to not tense. You should know what happens when you do." All I could do was nod. My mind would not form sentences, let alone words.

He moved my leg over his shoulder for a better angle. I relaxed my body, or at least as much as I could in this position. Then I felt him enter me. He was large but it actually felt nice and I needed this.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to move?" ha-ha he actually was asking. He usually just went right into it and ignored me. I nodded.

He started moving at a slow rate making sure to hit my prostate with every thrust. I felt him pull all the way out and slam back in.

"Ahh…" he smirked once again at my slip of a moan.

"Does…that…feel…good?" BB spoke in between thrusts.

"…go…faste-AHHH!" I tried to speak but with him hitting my prostate it was a lost cause.

He must have understood because he picked up his pace. I bit my lip but let go not wanting to draw blood because I already had enough on me. BB took notice and leaned down pulling my into a kiss and dropping my leg onto the bed. He clamped down on my lip drawing blood yet again making me yell. He shoved his tongue into my mouth.

He reached down and pumped my forgotten member. Every time he slammed into me pumped causing so much ecstasy with some pain in there.

I racked my nails down his back, feeling blood drip down his making him moan as my fingers cut through layers and layers of skin. He loved pain and it was his number on turn on.

"BB…I can't…hold on…much longer…" I panted out breaking our kiss.

"Just…hold…on…"

I knew I wasn't going to last. Not with him hitting my prostate every time like this. The feeling in my stomach became unbearable. I pulled my self up, wrapping my legs around him and hugging him.

"BB!" I screamed as I released my seed all over our stomachs. He thrusted one more time and released himself into me.

He pulled out of me and lay down on the bed next to me. Putting my head on his chest I curled myself up next to him. BB moved closer to keep the body heat between us. He pulled the blankets up over us. Not even 2 minutes later he was asleep and snoring quietly.

I knew tomorrow I wouldn't be able to walk right or even at all. Which in turn would lead to questions from the Police Task Force and from Light


End file.
